


Meme ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Femdom, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fills from the Hobbit kink meme.<br/>1: BDSM role play with Kili and Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme ficlets

"I could have killed you. I could have had all of you executed, whipped to death, the skin flayed off your bones and burnt alive."  
She strokes his silky hair back from his ear, leans in to whisper against soft skin: "Yet I am merciful." And, pulling back. "Shouldn't you show me how grateful you are?"  
His eyes are as dark and all-encompassing as lakes at midnight, his voice a low, ragged purr. "I... I should, Miss Tauriel."  
Dwarves don't play like elves do; according to Legolas, Kili was very clear about wanting to explain that. Elves have their delicate golden vines, their teasing feathers, their thin whippy sticks, their rituals; ornamental, most of it.  
Dwarves play to leave bruises.  
"Tauriel, he really wants you to hurt him," Legolas had said, his face taking on a confused puppy expression.  
So she does, slapping him across the face hard enough to leave marks; he raises a hand to his stinging cheek, shock mixed with hunger.  
"I don't believe you want it." She trails fingers over his forehead, the stubble on his cheek. "You should beg to be allowed to service me, beg to be allowed to make me come."  
He lowers his head, hiding a smile. "Yes, Miss."


End file.
